1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stackable ladders and more particularly pertains to a new rung-foldable ladder device for attaching to an upright structure for climbing thereupon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stackable ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, stackable ladders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,635; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,714; U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,288; U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,362; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 417,011; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,954.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rung-foldable ladder device. The inventive device includes an elongate tubular support member; and also includes a plurality of bracket members being securely attached to the elongate tubular support member and being adapted to removably fasten with straps about an upright structure; and further includes a plurality of rung members being pivotally attached to the elongate tubular support member; and also includes a cable being attached to said rung members for pivoting said rung members against said elongate tubular support member.
In these respects, the rung-foldable ladder device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to an upright structure for climbing thereupon.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of stackable ladders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new rung-foldable ladder device construction wherein the same can be utilized for attaching to an upright structure for climbing thereupon.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new rung-foldable ladder device which has many of the advantages of the stackable ladders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rung-foldable ladder device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art stackable ladders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an elongate tubular support member; and also includes a plurality of bracket members being securely attached to the elongate tubular support member and being adapted to removably fasten with straps about an upright structure; and further includes a plurality of rung members being pivotally attached to the elongate tubular support member; and also includes a cable being attached to said rung members for pivoting said rung members against said elongate tubular support member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new rung-foldable ladder device which has many of the advantages of the stackable ladders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rung-foldable ladder device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art stackable ladders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new rung-foldable ladder device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new rung-foldable ladder device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new rung-foldable ladder device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such rung-foldable ladder device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rung-foldable ladder device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new rung-foldable ladder device for attaching to an upright structure for climbing thereupon.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rung-foldable ladder device which includes an elongate tubular support member; and also includes a plurality of bracket members being securely attached to the elongate tubular support member and being adapted to removably fasten with straps about an upright structure; and further includes a plurality of rung members being pivotally attached to the elongate tubular support member; and also includes a cable being attached to said rung members for pivoting said rung members against said elongate tubular support member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rung-foldable ladder device that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new rung-foldable ladder device that can be easily and quickly set up and taken down with the rung members being folded against the elongate tubular support member for easy and compact storage.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.